


Kisses & Collars

by Anonymous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Choking, Collars, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Leashes, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation, Wooseok tiny Wooseok kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i actually put *some* effort into it this time so constructive criticism is welcome!





	Kisses & Collars

The first time Seungyoun said it, Wooseok didn't think much of it.

"You're like a cat" he said through a fond smile. It was an understandable comparison, since Wooseok's head was on Seungyoun's lap, waiting to be stroked. Seungyoun said something about having to work, but Wooseok just looked at him with those irresistible, pleading eyes, and he had no choice but to pet him. Seungyoun kept typing on his laptop with one hand, Wooseok eventually falling asleep, And that was the end of it.

The second time around, it was still innocent enough.

They were cuddling before bed, and Seungyoun, of course, had to be his usual sappy self and talk about how much he adores his boyfriend. "You're my little kitten" he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Wooseok's waist and kissed his cheek.

"Why?"

"Because you're so small and soft and cuddly and I love you" Seungyoun cooed as he painted Wooseok's face with more fluttering kisses. Wooseok just laughed, told him that he made no sense, and they fell asleep shortly after. Wooseok decided he liked Seungyoun's newest silly nickname.

The third time it happened, he couldn't ignore it anymore.

They were having sex, nothing out of the ordinary, when the word slipped out from Seungyoun's lips again.

"Fuck, you're so good, kitten" Seungyoun breathed out heavily as Wooseok bounced up and down his cock. Wooseok was a bit flustered, but his knees were already weak and thighs shaking, so coincidentally, he came just as Seungyoun said that. Seungyoun followed after him, and they both collapsed onto the bed, not mentioning Seungyoun's little slip-up.

But Wooseok couldn't stop thinking about it. He wondered why he liked hearing it so much, both in sexual and non-sexual situations. It was just a word, a pet name many people used for their partners, but it made his imagination run wild. It brought out the submissive side of him that he hadn't shown to Seungyoun yet, and it made him feel... needy.

He didn't want to scare him away, they'd only been dating for four months, and Seungyoun probably didn't mean anything by it. But his mind was filled with it, his thoughts became harder and harder to control every time he saw his boyfriend. He had to take matters into his own hands.

So that was, in short, the story of how Wooseok ended up here, waiting for Seungyoun to come home, kneeling naked on his bed. Though, maybe he wasn't completely naked: he had a brand new pink collar on his neck, coupled with a leash, and a fluffy white pair of cat ears on his head. It was humiliating, but that's what's exciting about it.

He heard the door of Seungyoun's apartment unlock, and his heart started hammering wildly in his chest. This was a big mistake. Seungyoun was going to see him and laugh at him. He's going to think he's a pathetic, twisted cockslut, or he's going to take it as a prank. But it was too late.

"Wooseokie, where are you?" Seungyoun called out, but Wooseok couldn't respond. He was biting his lip to calm his nerves, and he could hear footsteps approaching the bedroom. He looked down at his folded knees when he heard the doorknob twist.

"Baby?"

Seungyoun just stood at the doorway, probably staring at Wooseok with his mouth wide open, but the younger boy was too embarrassed to look him in the eye. He just waited for Seungyoun to say something, anything.

"Am I dreaming? Am I in heaven?"

Wooseok looked up slowly, tentatively, and Seungyoun finally came closer to him.

"Did you do all of this for me, kitten?" Seungyoun whispered into Wooseok's ear once he bent down to his eye level. Wooseok started shivering from head to toe.

"I - yes, master" Wooseok swallowed. Above him, Seungyoun was smiling like he had just gotten the best present ever. He pulled Wooseok into a passionate kiss, urgent enough to bruise his lips, but he soon moved down below his lips.

"You're so perfect, Wooseokie" Seungyoun murmured while kissing his neck "What did I do to deserve you?"

Wooseok couldn't wait anymore, so he started unbuttoning Seungyoun's shirt on his own, while Seungyoun took the hint and unzipped his jeans. It was a little clumsy but they somehow managed to undress him without breaking the kiss, and then Seungyoun switched them around so that Wooseok was sitting on his lap.

"Why don't you take my boxers off with your teeth, kitten? Can you do that for me?"

Wooseok nodded, but then, all of a sudden, Seungyoun grabbed his leash and _pulled_.

"Come on, use your words, baby."

"Yes, master" Wooseok choked out, and Seungyoun smiled as he let go of the leash.

Wooseok immediately went down to Seungyoun's thighs and put the waistband of his boxers in his mouth, but it was harder than he expected. Seungyoun just watched him squirm, but Wooseok didn't give up - he pulled the boxers down inch by inch, until Seungyoun's half-hard cock was finally right in front of his face.

Wooseok licked his lips at the sight, but he didn't want to disobey Seungyoun again. He looked up at him, waiting for instructions like a good boy, but Seungyoun just pulled his leash again.

"You want to suck it, don't you?" Seungyoun asked, and Wooseok managed a small nod "But that's boring, baby. Be a good kitty and get on all fours."

Wooseok quickly did as instructed, and his mind was now completely empty. He just wanted to please Seungyoun, to be good for him, he didn't even know when he became so docile, but he couldn't think of anything but making Seungyoun feel good, and doing exactly as he said.

"What's this, baby? Have you stretched yourself already?" Seungyoun asked when he slipped a finger into Wooseok with ease, and Wooseok was afraid he did something wrong again.

"I wanted to be ready for you, sir" Wooseok admitted shyly. He gasped as Seungyoun tightened his grip on the leash again, making his neck hurt.

"You're such a dumb little kitten. Can't go a day without being filled. Tell me, baby, what were you thinking about while you were playing with yourself?"

"I was" Wooseok was trying his best to breathe evenly "I was thinking about you. About how much I need master's cock."

"Good boy" Seungyoun said as he let Wooseok breathe a little "You're lucky I'm a little impatient today, so I won't punish you. But from now on, you have to know that I'm the only one allowed to touch kitten's little hole. It doesn't belong to you, it belongs to me. Am I clear, kitten?"

"Yes, master" Wooseok whined as he felt the tip of Seungyoun's cock circling his rim, "My hole belongs to master."

Wooseok mewled as Seungyoun started entering him inch by inch. It was so good, but so painfully slow, and he just wanted to feel his whole cock inside him, filling him up to the brim.

"Master, please, please" he started whining "Please fuck me, please."

Seungyoun finally started thrusting, immediately snapping his hips into Wooseok at a brutal pace, and Wooseok had never been fucked so good. He already knew Seungyoun was going to ruin his hole, it's going to hurt so much he won't be able to walk without Seungyoun's help, but that's all he wanted.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight, kitty. You like that? You like moaning like a filthy whore while I use your little hole?"

"Yes, yes, master, I - ahh, ah!" Wooseok was cut off by his own scream as Seungyoun hit his prostate "I'm a whore, I'm your slutty little kitten, ah, ah!"

Wooseok never knew the extent of Seungyoun's strength before that. One of his hands was squeezing Wooseok's hipbone while the other was loosely holding the leash, but the way his hips slammed into Wooseok was completely different from how Seungyoun usually made love to him. Even the bed was shaking from the intensity of it, and Wooseok was afraid his cat ears would fall off. He felt so stupid and embarrassed that that was his only concern while he was being used like that.

Wooseok couldn't take it anymore, Seungyoun was abusing his prostate while tightening his leash, and he felt so light-headed and fucked out that he couldn't stand on his knees anymore.

"Can kitty please cum, please master, I've been so good" he started blabbering, and there was so much drool coming out of his small mouth "Please sir, I'll do anything."

"You can come, kitten, but you have to keep quiet. We don't want the neighbours to know what a dirty cockslut you are, do we?"

Once Seungyoun's fingers were in Wooseok's mouth, he came with a muffled scream. His little cock hurt from coming untouched, and he could feel Seungyoun still ramming into him mercilessly, but he was too blissed out to care. It was the longest, most intense orgasm in his life, and he wasn't even ashamed of the way his eyes rolled back as he let the pleasure wreck his body. Seungyoun helped him ride it out, even giving his cock a few electrifying strokes, but he kept chasing his own release even as Wooseok started trembling from the aftershocks.

He couldn't stop Seungyoun from having his way with him even if he wanted to. He let go of the leash to let Wooseok catch his breath, but then he gripped his hips so tight that there were already finger-shaped bruises blooming there. The hands on his hips were the only thing keeping Wooseok from collapsing from the strength of Seungyoun's rough, erratic thrusts, and he felt like a ragdoll at his boyfriend's mercy.

The overstimulation was painful, but Wooseok couldn't stop moaning. He let his elbows fall to the bed and buried his face into the pillow, but tried his best to keep his ass up for Seungyoun to fuck. Wooseok bit the pillow to muffle his wanton cries, he drooled all over it but he didn't care, he just wanted Seungyoun to come, to tell him he's been a good kitten.

A few brutal thrusts later, Wooseok could feel warm cum coating his walls, and he let out one last breathy mewl as Seungyoun gently pulled out of him.

"Baby, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Seungyoun asked once he was lying next to him. It was so sweet how worried he was all of a sudden, a complete contrast to what they just did.

Wooseok could only manage a small nod, his eyes still blurry and unfocused, and Seungyoun pulled him closer so he could paint his face with gentle kisses while petting his hair.

"We need to get your collar off, baby" Seungyoun told him as he tried to unclasp the collar. Once he managed to get it off (without Wooseok moving his head), he noticed a painful-looking red circle around Wooseok's thin and pale neck. He kissed that area too, and then got up to get some lotion and a wet towel.

"You're so good to me" Wooseok croaked as Seungyoun gently massaged his neck and cleaned up the cum that was dripping down his thighs and sticking to his stomach. It made Wooseok feel even smaller, but so, so safe and loved.

"I'm gonna get you some water now" Seungyoun whispered as he wiped the sweat off Wooseok's forehead "Do you want something to eat?"

Wooseok just shook his head, and when Seungyoun came back to the room with a glass of water in his hand, his boyfriend was already sound asleep. He kissed his forehead one last time and fell asleep with Wooseok in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually put *some* effort into it this time so constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
